James Sirius Potter and the Book of Rowena
by SophieTyler
Summary: It is James Sirius Potter's second year at Howarts and along with his brother Albus, friends Scorpius Malfoy, Everly Harris and Julia Auburn, they try to discover the truth behind the legend of the Book of Rowena.
1. Arrival

James Sirius Potter smiled to himself as he saw Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appear in the distance. It was his second year and he couldn't

wait to come back again. Sure, he was going to miss his family but to him Hogwarts seemed like another home.

"Look after your brother" His mum Ginny Potter had told him numerous times whilst his Dad, the famous Harry Potter, just whispered "Make sure he has a little fun".

James smiled at his brother Albus who was fast asleep in the seat opposite him. "Albus - wake up! We're here!" He told him. James yawned as he opened his eyes to see the great castle in the distance.

"Bloodyhell!" He gaped, but James just laughed and pulled him out of the carriage.

The station was buzzing with different students grabbing their cases. "I can't find my one James!" Albus moaned as different people bustled pass him.

James was having enough trouble trying to grab his snowy owl, Jethrow, from the heap of other owls.

"Hi James," said Julia Auburn, a girl from Hufflepuff but also the prettiest girl in second year. She came from a line of pure bloods and the very sight of her made James weak at the knees.

"Errrrr, hi Juuu...lia" James stammered in reply gazing into Julia's silvery grey eyes.

"Could you pass me my owl?" She asked, giggling as James blushed a deep scarlet.

"Yeah here you go... Bye Julia... see you around," but before he could finish his sentence she was gone with two of her friends also from Hufflepuff, Cornelia Kren and Zandia Pullsoff.

"Well that was embarrassing to witness..." teased Albus who somehow managed to grab both his and James' luggage.

"Shuttup Al," James replied, playfully punching his shoulder.

Together they followed the crowd to the small paddle boats which transported them across the lake to the castle. Next to James on the boat was a girl he didn't recognise and halfway through the journey she turned to him abruptly and said,

"You're James Potter aren't you?"

James nodded, unsure as to why it was of so much importance.

"My name is Everly Harris, and I have read all about your father Harry Potter. He is Harry Potter right?" She asked, cocking her head to the right as if she were inspecting him from head to toe.

"Yeah I am, and this is my brother Albus." James told her. Everly glanced at Albus for a second before immediately turning back to James.

"I'm new but I'm in your year. My dad is a muggle and it took him a while to accept that I'm a witch. My mum was a witch you see but he never knew and she died when I was a kid..." Everly said thoughtfully, before shaking her head and saying,

"So I'm worried that I'm behind so I studies LOADS over the summer and hopefully it will be alright because..." Everly continued to talk for the rest of the journey but James didn't mind because she was quite funny to him.

James had been looking for his best friend , Scorpius Malfoy, but because of the amount of pupils this year he couldn't find him.

James and Scorp met in first year on the station when his Dad and Scorpius' dad, Draco Malfoy, had a frosty encounter. They had been friends ever since even though Draco was annoyed to discover that his son had been placed in Gryffindor along with James.

"Alright everyone!" said Hagrid, the large caretaker of Hogwarts bellowed, "Follow me!".

Everyone obeyed and James, Albus and a chatting Everly made their way into the large doors of Hogwarts school.


	2. The Unexpected Turn

After entering the Great Hall, the pupils were greeted by Professor Herbius Humbig, who was standing nervously as if he was afraid they were going to attack like a pack of wild dogs.

"Yes, yes, hello pupils. For those of you who don't know - I am Professor Humbig, Head of Hufflepuff House and it is my pleasure to welcome you all today..." The professor hesitated as if he was waiting for a round of applause.

"Yes alright then, first year students stay here with me, but other students... Clear off to your common rooms!"

Albus looked up nervously to James, "What if the Sorting Hat puts me in Slytherin?" He whimpered.

James laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry," he said. "I'll meet you in the Gryffindor Common room okay- you will definitely be placed there."

Albus nodded uncertainly and headed off in the direction of the other first year students whilst Professor Humbig lurked precariously behind the large crowd.

"Well, I best be going with them!" Everly smiled, hurrying in the same direction.

"I thought you were in my year!?" James asked.

Everly smiled and replied, "I am but I need to get sorted!" and with that she hastily ran up the stairs in the direction of the Great Hall.

James couldn't help smiling to himself; Everly seemed mad but he kind of liked her.

*This chapter will be completed in the next few days and it will follow James being reunited with his best friend and of course Albus will discover which house he has been placed in. I hope you are enjoying the story and there is a lot more to come :)* 


End file.
